Electro-optic display devices, for example liquid crystal displays (LCDs), comprise a layer of an electro-optic material sandwiched between display substrates which carry electrodes for switching the material between different optical states. Either or both display substrates may be made of glass or a flexible plastics material. Advantages of using display substrates made from a flexible plastics material are that reel-to-reel manufacture is possible, and the display may be of lower weight than a conventional display formed from glass substrates. Moreover, scaling the manufacturing process to larger sizes tends to be easier with flexible substrates. Displays formed using two flexible substrates may themselves be flexible, enabling them to conform to curved surfaces.
A problem with manufacturing large area displays or other fluid-filled laminated articles with plastic substrates is that it is difficult to laminate the substrates over a large area while maintaining a suitable spacing between the substrates and ensuring that the space is filled with the electro-optic material or other fluid. Glass substrates are generally only sealed around the periphery of the display and consequently a robust sealing layer can be used. The display is sealed and cured prior to filling with a fluid electro-optic material such as a liquid crystal (LC) or an electrophoretic mixture. In conventional displays with rigid glass substrates, the substrates are spaced apart in the viewed area by a random scattering of accurately-dimensioned spheres or rods, or by photo-patterning of a suitably thick resin into support posts.
For large area displays with plastic substrates there is a requirement to introduce some intra-viewing area adhesion between the substrates for several reasons. Firstly, a uniform spacing must be maintained between the substrates. Without local adhesion, any mismatch of the volume of the filling fluid and the void (caused by local flow, deformation or thermal effects) will result in local delamination. Secondly, external forces during construction or use may result in local delamination and the formation of gas bubbles. Finally, any gross damage, such as a tear or break of the substrate, will lead to catastrophic delamination; local adhesion will reduce this effect.
Other problems are associated with the filling and lamination process. If the cell is defined by a fixed and completely sealed border, it is very difficult precisely to meter and laminate the substrates together without this resulting in a negative hydrostatic pressure caused by the deformation of the cell spacing during the lamination process.
An additional problem relates to the nature of the electro-optic material, many of which, for example LCs, are excellent solvents which may dissolve or attack uncured or cured adhesive within a cell. In the long term, leaching of chemicals from the adhesive into the LC may affect the electro-optic characteristics of the display.
Various attempts have been made to reduce the above problems. It has been proposed (SID'93 Digest p. 961) to apply a continuous coating of adhesive to moulded rib spacer structures. The cell is laminated and then filled. This gives a robust cell, but a problem lies in precisely applying a uniformly thin adhesive coating. It is proposed in JP 08248426 to use commercially-available spacing beads coated with hot-melt adhesive. The beads are dispersed across one substrate by solvent coating or electro-spray, and when a second substrate is laminated the adhesive flows and cures, binding the substrates together. The cured adhesive is in contact with the LC and the placement of the spacer beads is random and difficult to control. A number of means have been proposed for polymerising an adhesive onto spacer beads to form a bond from monomers in the LC after the cell is assembled (eg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,663), or formation of adhesive walls by in situ polymerisation (eg U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,991). Adhesive can also be delivered in the form of microcapsules which are ruptured by the process of lamination and immediately cured (JP 63275688). It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,867 to form plastic rivets by laser welding the substrates together.
None of the prior art approaches has proved entirely satisfactory for laminating large area displays from flexible substrates.